What's Enough?
by AnnieOakley16
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are finally together...but a few things stand in their way:Davy Jones,James Norrington and Will Turner,wherever he may be;not to mention Jack's silly pride. What will happen next?You'll have to wait and see. Please read and review!
1. Crazy Lectures

1

The sun slipped below the horizon, draining color from the skies and darkening the Black Pearl's deck. The crew lit lanterns and sunk below deck to face the usual torment of the ship's leaks and the unbearable stench. All grew quiet after a few hours of rowdy drinking and painful fights. The ship creaked with each crashing wave and in the distance you could hear Mr. Gibbs singing his usual shanties.

Jack sat alone in his cabin, his desk overflowing with maps and empty rum bottles, but he couldn't concentrate on the mess or the neglected maps. His thoughts could only stay with the bewitching presence that now filled his vessel's decks and cabins.

"Idiot!" he said to himself. "Idiot you are, Captain, letting that lass take you over like a mutiny! Don't let your heart do that, mate!"

Jack walked about his cabin, shaking his head in confusion; he walked over to his desk, reaching for a half full bottle of rum, then snatched his hand away quickly.

"What was it she had said just this morning?" he scratched his head, stepping to the window, gazing out over the moonlit sea.

"A time will come, Jack, when you will be faced with the bittersweet realization that your life as you know it will not be enough."

Had it opened his eyes? Had she changed his heart somehow?

"I'm going crazy!" he shook his head, grabbing for the bottle of glistening liquid with a twitch of his lips. He swallowed it down, emptying the whole bottle. "She just can't stop lecturing, can she?" he laughed as he sat in his oversized desk chair, drifting into fretful sleep.


	2. The Compass

2

**The Compass**

"Jack?" said a voice from reality. "Cap'n? JACK!"

Jack sat up quickly, reaching dangerously for the pistol in his belt. "Fight me you unlucky fo-" he opened his eyes, seeing the source of the voice. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Beggin' pardon Cap'n, but the crew needs a captain or else we will go astray!"

"Of course." Jack stood shakily, laughing as Mr. Gibbs walked away singing his usual early morning shanty.

Jack stretched lazily, and then looked down at his wrist at the lace tied tightly for security. He once truly knew what he wanted; who he wanted.

"Lilliana," he whispered to himself, touching the worn lace gently. "What would you think of me now?"

He thought back to years long gone, his heart pounding at the memories. He had been so different; innocent; in love. Something about her; about Lilliana, had taught him never to give up. To fight for what he wanted. But what he had wanted so long ago was just an innocent existence with Lilliana by his side. But innocence and normality were not in Jack's fate; he couldn't just stop being the wanted pirate he was and live secretly with his dear Lilliana. No, that was not an option.

So all he had left of Lilliana was that piece of lace and the memories of the short time they had spent together.

"Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs' voice interrupted Jack's daydreams as he opened the door urgently.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?" Jack replied in annoyance. "If it is about my not being above deck, I am allowed to take my own bloody sweet time!"

Mr. Gibbs turned to the door, saying over his shoulder, "Sorry Cap'n!"

Jack followed behind Mr. Gibbs, slowly making his way up the stairs to the deck, the crew's voices growing louder with every step. He sighed as Mr. Gibbs opened the door, letting in the warm morning sun and mist of the sea.

"Cap'n, we have our heading?"

Jack looked up with a cough, nervous. "Umm, of course, Mr. Gibbs, of course." Jack grabbed for his compass with anxious haste, opening its top. As he watched it spin madly, he looked around as if to see the source of the compass' confusion. When he glanced back down at it, it was pointing at something behind him, so he looked back, fearing what he might see.

"Oh!" he let out unexpectedly, his eyebrows arching in surprise. "Elizabeth!" he mumbled, as he shook the compass wildly.

He looked down at his compass again, finding it stilled, pointing towards his left. "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" he laughed, turning to the crew. "You heard Jack! Get on with it then you bloody lubbers!"

Jack stood at the rail, staring down at the turquoise water, feeling lost in its depths, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel the gentle tap that touched his shoulder.

"Jack?"

He looked up, smiling forlornly. "Ah, Elizabeth, what service might I do you today?"

"Nothing you might have in mind" she said, rolling her eyes. "Jack, you know that I long for honesty. So tell me, _will_ finding Davy Jones' heart really help me save Will?"

"Lizzy, when have I _ever_ led you astray? You can trust me."

"I thought you could _never_ trust a pirate." she smiled.

Jack moved in closer, grinning mischievously. "I'm an exception."


	3. The Dance

3

**The Dance**

Jack sat in his cabin with a bored expression on his face, humming to himself in an attempt to amuse himself; a rum bottle hanging from his hand. But the well-known shanty was not enough to erase the puzzling thoughts running through his head.

"'I thought you could _never _trust a pirate.'" Jack mocked. "What is she thinking? Does she mean to do what she does…umm…what exactly is it that she _does?_"

Jack stood, his eyes widening at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Elizabeth was just toying with his emotions.

"Yes, that's it…that's all it is…it's a…game!" he laughed, grinning at his usual genius. "She means to lure me in. To distract me from what I really want…But what is that?"

He paced back and forth, the bottle shaking in his nervous hand and the little trinkets in his hair clanged against one another. He didn't know what to think. What was it that he truly wanted? What was it that his heart truly desired?

As he settled back into his chair to think about the past few weeks, a noise came from above deck. Jack looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "Not _another_ fight!"

Jack set his bottle down on the map-filled desk and made his way up the stairs to the deck.

"Stop your bloody fighting men! Can't we have one voyage without any blasted…" he looked at his men and listened for a second, awestruck. Music was playing, the men dancing madly about the deck, tripping over lines and their own feet. Bottles of rum scattered the rails and slippery floor; the moon lit the deck perfectly. But something was missing…_someone_ was missing.

Jack looked around, searching for the young creature he had been so confused by, finding her at the bow, gazing out over the waters beyond, singing with a melancholy sway.

"You do not care to join the party?" Jack asked, coming up next to her, grinning.

"Too many things on my mind."

Something inside Jack told him that it was not time to tease. "Ah, of course. You worry of your dear William. But something inside me wonders, why are you always ending up on my ship with my crew? Why are you always putting your life and Will's life at that, in my hands?"

"Well," she smiled, holding in a giggle. "Something draws me in. I don't know what…whether it be your sense of fearlessness, your genius for finding a ton of trouble or the fact that no matter how much trouble you get yourself into, you _always_ get yourself out of it."

Jack chuckled. But before he could reply, Mr. Gibbs came bounding toward them, laughter echoing in the air.

"Cap'n, the men wish you to dance, Sir. No askin' me why…they just be wanting you to join the party, as it were!"

"Understandable," Jack looked from Mr. Gibbs to Elizabeth, uncomfortably. "If Miss Elizabeth will care to join the shindig as well, then count me and my rum bottle in!"

Elizabeth turned around, amusement written across her blushing face. "No rum, Jack. You shall be sober tonight if you wish my attendance!"

Mr. Gibbs looked nervous as Jack stepped closer to Elizabeth. "Is that _all_ you ask, love? Well by all means, take all the…good and tasty rum and store it in the cargo! I shall dance sober tonight!"

"You heard the Captain! Take the rum away!"

Jack rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself, "Again she did it! What is it about her that's making me give up my…oh rum! Oh bugger I gave up the rum?" He shook his head as he made his way back to the small party.

Three men sat on barrels playing lively tunes, and the crew formed a circle, laughing at one another's two left feet. Jack laughed as he walked around, stealing glances at Elizabeth's smiling face. James Norrington stood a few feet away from her, gazing at her with longing.

"What's he thinking?" Jack asked, disgusted. He walked over to the three men and instructed them to play a slow song, an idea coming to mind. "Genius!" he said proudly.

The men played the requested song with many mishaps, but Jack paid no mind, he could only watch Elizabeth. He watched as Norrington began to move closer to her, a smile creeping across his stern features. He had to stop him.

"Lizzy, care to dance?" Jack asked, offering his hand.

Elizabeth looked at the hand, shock filling her eyes as she thought. "Umm, sure Jack."

He took her hand, smiling on the inside at his triumph. But now he was faced with another problem; could he dance?

He led her to the center of the circle, grinning nervously as he took her waist with his other hand. He bit his lip as he started to move his feet, trying not to look fearful.

"You're a fine dancer, Jack." she commented, looking up into his eyes.

He had never noticed her eyes before, how they glistened, until now. He was lost. Captivated. Stolen.

"Why…thank you love…"

The song continued for several minutes, his heart pounding the whole time. As the band finished the tune, he stopped, gazing down at the eyes he had just now fallen into. He couldn't think. He could only look deeper into the golden flakes in her eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"Could you let me go?" she asked.

He shook his head, tearing himself from his daydreams. "Oh…yes…sorry!"

He ran from the circle and down to his cabin. He closed the door quickly, resting against it as he caught his breath. "I'm not…This can't be…I shouldn't have danced…but…it was so, so perfect." he sighed. "I can't really be feeling this way, can I?"


	4. Was it real?

3

**"Was it real?"**

Jack tossed and turned, sleep not coming easily for him no matter how tight he closed his eyes or how comfortable he got. He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. How they burned into him, making him wonder what they were unearthing in his confused conscience. She was all he could think about…

His thoughts began to fade into black as he fell into himself, falling asleep. Within moments, images began to unfold before him. Moonlight bounced off the Black Pearl's deck, making the scene eerie and curiously beautiful at the same time. But no one was in sight, not a single soul aboard…

Jack walked about the deck, holding on to the rail at his side, looking down at the waves below. A small voice came from the bow, a melody that soothed his soul and made his heart pound furiously.

He followed the song, finding its source looking out over the waters beyond, her back towards him. Blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, lifting with every ocean breeze and her white dress danced as she swayed.

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he came closer to her, catching a scent of lavender in the air.

"Hello Jack." the figure said as she turned to face Jack, revealing herself in the moonlight,

"Lilliana?"

"Yes Jack." she smiled. "It's been quite some time I must admit and you've changed so much."

Jack gazed at Lilliana's blushing face, old memories surfacing in swarms. "What are you doing here, love?"

She smiled, coming closer to him, wrapping her arms about his neck. Jack rested his head on hers and held her against his chest.

"I had to tell you something…something that is no doubt going to set your life into utter confusion." she whispered.

"Sorry, dearie, you are a tad bit late…my life is _already_ in utter confusion." he chuckled.

"Jack, on the outside you have changed, but you are still the same silly pirate I had fallen in love with so long ago."

"Glad to hear it!"

"But I am not here to compliment." she frowned slightly, and then said with a serious voice. "We both knew a time would come when our love would cease to exist."

Jack looked down at her, letting go of Lilliana quickly. "I still love you…I just…"

"Dearest Jack, really…I knew you would never let your heart stay with someone you could not have. I realized long ago that…you had forgotten me."

He stepped back, looking at Lilliana for some hint of what she was thinking. "Why have you come here then?"

She looked up at the sky, smiling as she spoke. "Well, you must figure it out, Jack."

"Figure what out?"

"If you love her…if you love Elizabeth Swann."

Jack laughed. "What makes you think I love her?"

"Admit it Jack, she reminds you of what you used to desire. What you were never able to have years ago with me. And it unsettles you because you thought that you could never have that again."

"I don't know what you are talking about." he said quickly, his heart pounding harder by the minute.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't." she exclaimed, staring at Jack's horrified face. "She's different. She'd be willing to leave everything…to give up all comfort for a pirate. That's who she is. Jack, you have a chance…to…have what you secretly long for."

"All I long for is to live my life the way I'm living it and nothing more than that!"

"Look deep inside yourself, Jack…you know that's not true." she laughed. "You love her, and no matter what, you'll have to square with that realization someday."

Jack looked up at the moon and then back at Lilliana, who was walking up to him, her hand outstretched. Jack grinned and took her hand, closing his eyes for a second, sighing. "I've been so…"

He awoke, standing at the bow of the Black Pearl, grasping the air tightly. He looked around, and no one was there.

"What? Was that a dream? Was it real?"


	5. The Storm

5

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! I had the WORST case of writer's block with this chapter! I hope it's good! I made up a Port…but just read the story and find out! Please review!!! Thanks!!!**

**The Storm**

The morning came swiftly, but Jack could only think of the previous night, and the dream that he had had…and of Lilliana. He was filled with uneasiness at her words and couldn't understand their meaning at all.

"Why would she think I loved…_her_?" Jack said to himself, looking down from the helm at Elizabeth, finding himself gazing with longing for her. "Stop it man! Pull it together…you _do not_ want her, you only want that blasted key and chest!"

But something within Jack knew that wasn't true, but he wouldn't act on such desires…not with his own life on the line. So he turned away and looked out at the horizon and the morning sun above the distinctive line. He loved the morning, it let him know that there was hope for his life and his soul that he knew was at risk.

"Cap'n?"

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?" he whirled around and grinned.

"The crew and I be wondering where you're taking us…if you don't mind me askin'?"

"To wherever the chest is hidden of course, why do you doubt my sense of direction?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"Well…umm…Cap'n…I'm not sure how to answer that…"

Jack smiled at his success in intimidation, chuckling slightly. "That's because you should not doubt it Mr. Gibbs. Now, get back to work my good man and do not bother me again!"

"What's got you so on edge, Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked, looking at him with a friendly curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing at all…I am not 'on edge', as you say."

"If you say so, Jack…but if you need to talk, you know I'll be there for you old friend!" he smiled.

Jack was tempted to take Mr. Gibbs into his cabin and explain everything that had been happening within himself, but knew better than to get him involved in his overwhelming emotional battles. It was something he had to deal with on his own, no matter how hard it might end up being.

He just stood at the helm, gazing out over the turquoise water and breathing in the misty air. He caught himself scanning the deck for Elizabeth, but he would quickly look elsewhere, scared of what he may have done if he had continued looking at her.

As the day dragged on, clouds began to cover them with shade and the wind grew faster every minute. Jack soon had to instruct the crew to fold the sails for fear of blowing off course and the storm that was bound to come. But no storm could match the one going on within himself.

All he could think about was the dream and Lilliana's words. They disturbed him with their uncertain force, gripping his heart tightly, never letting his heart rest from the pounding. He didn't know what to do with himself. Drinking made the confusion worse; only clouding his mind from good judgment.

"Jack!"

Jack shook his head, ridding himself of his dreadful thoughts and looked for the source of the scream. As he looked about the deck, he saw Elizabeth pulling violently at the lines, the crew attending to the cargo and cannons down below. The wind had picked up to a dangerous speed and had begun to pull the sails out of their folds.

"Jack!" she screamed again, her voice cracking with fear and dread. "Jack, help!"

He looked around him, the clouds had turned to an eerie black and the water rocked the Black Pearl from side to side in quick movements.

"I'm coming, Lizzy!" he exclaimed, bounding down the stairs two at a time, going to her side.

"The storm is bad, Jack!" she shouted over the wind, her hair blowing about her face, hiding her eyes.

"Don't fear, love, we'll make it through!" Jack yelled back, grabbing for the line and helping her pull it. He looked beside him and saw how hard she was working, as if she actually cared about the Pearl. _"She only wishes to survive this storm to get back to her William! She doesn't care about my ship!" _he thought.

He began to frown at his sudden burst of jealousy, knowing how foolish his thoughts sounded. _"Why does it bother me that she cares for William?"_

They tightened the lines and the sails folded back, and Jack looked at Elizabeth, seeing her weariness.

"Lizzy, if you'd like to rest, my cabin is open to you while the storm pounds on us!"

"Thank you, Jack, but I couldn't possibly…"

"Go inside the cabin, Elizabeth!" Jack interrupted, his eyes widening at the words he spoke.

"But…"

"Please, William would want you to be safe inside the cabin rather than outside! Go!"

Elizabeth just stared at him, her eyebrows arching in surprise at his authority, but she wouldn't move. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, half dragging her down into his cabin.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he grinned at her shock.

"How could you?" she asked, turning to face him with a furious fire in her eyes.

"Well, you very well weren't going to come down here on your own, so I took the situation into my own hands." he laughed as he walked to the door, closing it behind him, locking Elizabeth inside.

The storm calmed within a few hours and the crew worked hard to repair any damage that could be fixed on the sea. Jack paced back and forth in front of the cabin door, humming nervously to himself. He didn't know why, but he feared to walk in. Was it fear of the young woman inside? He didn't know…

He turned and faced the door with a frown forming on his lips and grasped the door's handle. He pushed and slowly opened the door, light spilling through the widening crack.

"Jack!" she screamed, running to the door and to him.

"Yes…umm…love?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

Jack rubbed his arm with a smirk. "I had to, Lizzy!"

"Oh really?"

He laughed at the stubborn look on her delicate face. "Yes, really!" he replied. "I'd rather you be safe in my cabin then out there with all the lines and such."

"_You_ wanted me to come down here?"

"Umm…yes, or else I'd have to answer to your dear William if anything bad had happened to you!" he said quickly, scared of what she may have been thinking.

"Right…" she said, watching him as she walked about the cabin. "So, since the storm has calmed, may I go back above deck?"

"Well, it is still raining out there, but the wind has ceased. If you'd like to, then go."

"You don't want me to?"

Jack looked up, eyes wide. _"What do I say now?" _he thought to himself. What did he want? Did he want to tell her to stay…with him?

But he didn't have to say a word; Mr. Gibbs walked in, a fearful look on his face.

"Cap'n, we must dock as soon as possible! There is considerable damage that we cannot fix while at sea, Sir!"

"Right then…Port Langosta is not far out of our way!" Jack declared, looking down at a map on the table.

"Whatever our way may be…" Mr. Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Cap'n! Port Langosta it is!"

Mr. Gibbs closed the door and left Elizabeth and Jack in uncomfortable silence. Jack sat at the table and looked down at the map, figuring the time it would take them to get to Port Langosta. Elizabeth looked at him, then walked out the door, leaving Jack alone…_"Finally!"_


	6. Stargazing

4

**Stargazing **

Jack walked on the beach in Port Langosta, his head pounding in confusion. The port was busy as usual, the tropic port cooling as the sun began to fall below the horizon; Jack sighed as he watched. Something within him was glad to be on land, away from the fury of the sea and the uncertainty of his life's fate. The land meant safety. That little jar of dirt wasn't security enough for him, even if Tia Dalma believed in its truth.

He was walking away from the business of the seaside village; away from the noise and chaos, to find a place to think. _"I _need _to think for once in who knows how long!" _he thought as he took off his boots, letting his bare feet sink into the golden sand.

He continued to walk until he came to a curve in the beach where large rocks sat half submerged in the foaming surf. He picked a rock and plopped down with a sigh, allowing his feet to hang in the water. _"Ah, this is nice, if only I had the rum!" _he said to himself, a smile forming on his lips.

He sat there, debating with himself for hours, until soon, he was talking out over the ocean, his voice rising and falling in frustration.

"Ok, so maybe I've changed, but _how_?" he said, waving his arms around. "I couldn't have changed so much that saving my own life isn't what I truly _want_! Could I?"

He looked around. The sun had completely disappeared from the sky, being replaced by the glorious light of the moon. The moon seemed closer than usual, reflecting off the water with brilliant glitter. The sky was perfectly cloudless, allowing you to see the stars in all their brightness.

"Beautiful!" he admired.

"I had no idea you were a stargazer as well, Captain Sparrow." said a voice from behind him. It was too dark to see her face but Jack knew exactly who it was.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, trying to sound unexcited but failing terribly.

"Yes…I love the stars on nights like this…don't you?" she walked over, sitting on the rock next to him. His heart began to pound. _"What are you doing, Jack?" _he asked himself. _"Don't get all dismantled by her presence! Not until you've figured things out!"_

"Oh, umm…yes…love them."

"I used to spend hours on the balcony in my room, gazing out over the stars!" she explained, smiling in the darkness.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was…relaxing when the life of Governor's daughter got too stressful."

"Ah, I see…is it still stressful?" he asked, not knowing where his fascination came from._ "What are you doing!? Don't ask such questions!"_

She stared out over the water, sighing as water covered her tiny bare feet. "Not so much anymore."

"Oh."

They sat in silence, gazing at the sea and the stars above them. Jack, meanwhile, battled with himself. _"Calm down…just breathe and everything will be fine." _he instructed, before disagreeing. _"No, she's only a foot or so away from me and _you _want me to be calm!?"_

She looked at him, an eyebrow arching in curiosity. "Are you all right?"

"Umm…" he thought for a minute, wondering if he really was. "Yes, I'm fine."

She continued to look at him, her lips forming into a smile that he couldn't read, even if it would have been daylight.

"What are you smiling for, love?" he asked, thinking it may be a safe enough question to ask.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I'm just wondering what's changed about you over these past few weeks. You're different." she explained, looking back at the water covering her toes.

"I am?"

She laughed. "Very!"

He looked at her and then back at the stars above, wondering what she was thinking. "How so?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

_"She's thinking about me?" _he said to himself, the thought lifting his spirits. _"But is that a good thing? And, what will happen if she figures out that I've been thinking about her lately?"_

He looked down at her, smiling to himself. "Have you figured anything out?"

"Well," she began. "I've been a bit confused since that storm and your concern for my safety."

He looked away, worried that she may see through his exterior and read his thoughts. "Really? Well, I told you that I was worried about having your _dear William _to answer to if anything whatsoever happened to you." he hoped he sounded convincing.

"I don't really believe you." she smiled, stubbornly. "I think there is more than you are letting on!"

"Oh you do, do you?" he turned to face her, finding her closer, staring right into his eyes through the darkness.

"Yes!"

"Well, I…can assure you that there is _nothing_ more than what I've told you." he said, using his persuasive voice, hoping she would change the subject.

And it worked for a few minutes, but she had changed to a subject much worse than the first. "I heard you." she said simply.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"A few nights ago, I heard you at the bow. You were dreaming and mentioned a girl that you denied you loved. And for some odd reason, I believed you were talking about me."

Jack sat in shock, his eyes growing wide, but he soon changed his expression. _"Look what you've done now, Jack!" _he thought. _"Now she _knows _you could feel something for her!" _then he paused for a moment, a new thought arising. _"Do I?"_

She looked up at him, waiting for at least one simple word. "Oh? Did I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I know you know what I am talking about, Jack."

His heart began to pound when she said his name, making his stomach form into butterflies. _"I'm too old for this feeling!" _he thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What makes you think I'd tell you about it?" he said rudely, trying to act like his normal self.

"Jack, you can try to hide whatever you're feeling, but at some point, it will get to be _too_ hard for you."

"Oh, you think so?" he laughed as he stood, deciding it'd be best if he left. _"Jack, you know she's right!" _his conscience said, making him stop walking. Elizabeth ran to him, standing in front of him. "What do you need now, love?" he asked, frustrated.

"The truth!"

He looked down at her, his heart pounding as he looked into her eyes. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms, to hold her close and never let her go, but he knew better. "I don't love you." he looked away so she would not see his saddened face and walked away. _"How long can I live with this lie?" _


	7. The Opportune Moment

3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was SO confused about what should happen next for Jack! I hope this is good...and I am already working on the next chapter so don't worry about waiting too awful long! please read and review!**

**The Opportune Moment**

Jack collapsed onto the bed of the shabby little room in the cheapest inn in Port Langosta, his heart beginning to calm from its thunderous pounding. He turned over to lie on his back and looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He couldn't think, all he knew was that his eyes were scanning a room with only a small wicker table and matching chair and the bed he was lying on.

He closed his eyes, cherishing the silence of the room. He needed tranquility after his conversation with Elizabeth. He needed sleep… Soon, he began to hum a lullaby to himself; his mind darkening as sleep came slowly, wrapping him in warm blackness.

Suddenly, gray clouds swirled in his conscience, trapping him in a tropical port. The sun was high in the sky and shined brighter than usual. The village was alive with its usual chaos and he looked around at the weathered faces of the villagers.

He began to walk on the beach, the same beach he had sat stargazing at and took his boots off, walking in the surf. A breeze blew slightly, lifting his dreadlocks off his shoulders, cooling his neck. The day was perfect…

"Jack?" said a voice from behind him. He turned, knowing the source of the voice, smiling.

"Elizabeth!"

She looked at him, a grin forming on her delicate lips. "Hello."

"Hello." he said back, looking into her eyes, getting lost in them. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come here, remember?"

He looked down, embarrassed. "Oh yes…I'm glad you came…"

She began to walk, her toes sinking in the sand as she glided past him. She turned a few feet away, looking at him curiously. "Aren't you coming?"

He didn't hesitate to follow…

"So, why is it that you asked me to come here, Jack?"

He looked at her and then away quickly, his heart fluttering like the breeze around them. "Umm..." he stuttered, trying to remember the reason. "I…I…Oh yes…I wanted to tell you something?"

"Oh?" she smiled. "Really?"

His eyes widened as he realized she was looking at him, trying to understand his confusion. "Yes…but I'd like to wait until the opportune moment." he grinned, walking a little faster.

"Ah yes, the opportune moment… she giggled, keeping pace beside him.

He didn't know what was going on. He had told her to come there, and yet he didn't know why…and on top of that…he knew in his heart that he had to tell her that he loved her…_"Is that why I'm here and she's here?" _he asked himself, his eyes widening at the thought.

They walked in silence, Jack stealing glances at Elizabeth. Her hair was untidy, lifting off of her shoulders and she was biting her lip. _"I love when she does that!"_

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, no matter how hard he tried to look away; it never failed for him to glance again. She was more beautiful today…the sunlight shimmered in her eyes and made his heart skip a beat. _"Don't look into her eyes, man!"_

"Jack, please tell me why I am here on the beach with you!" she had stopped walking, staring at him with a curious grin written on her sun burnt face. "Please?"

He smiled, walking over to her slowly, his mind racing and his heart stopping all together. "Well..."

"…Yes?" she smiled.

"Well…I…umm…" he looked away, trying to make sense of the jumble of thoughts piling up in the front of his mind. _"Spit it out, Jack!"_

"Jack?"

"I…"

_"Spit it out!"_

He looked away, gathering the courage he had seemed to lose. "I love you."

She stood, looking into his eyes, never saying a word. Jack stepped closer to her, his courage completely recovered. He looked down at her with a grin, leaning his head down toward hers. She closed her eyes, knowing what he was planning, and didn't fight it. He let his lips linger closely over hers and brushed his hand through her hair. Then he closed his eyes, kissing her lightly…

Suddenly the image froze in his sleeping mind, growing foggy and impossible to distinguish.

His eyes opened instantly, his heart pounding with the dream's intensity. _"I'm going crazy…I know it! _he thought to himself.

He rolled out of bed and walked over to the moonlit window, staring at the star filled sky. _"I love her, but she doesn't love me…I must tell her, but when is the opportune moment?"_

3


	8. Birthday Surprise

6

**This is a VERY long chapter so please, PLEASE bare with me! I seriously couldn't stop writing! **

**Birthday Surprise**

Jack sat alone in his room, never looking away from the window. Morning came swiftly, giving him reason to stir from his silence. He slipped into his boots and strolled to the door. Before he opened it he stopped, hand on the handle and his feet ready for the adventure. _"Will this be the day for the opportune moment?" _he thought to himself with a grin, then shook his head.

He opened the door and walked down the creaking stairs into the bar finding Mr. Gibbs asleep at the counter.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack smiled, sitting next to Gibbs.

"What? Oh!" he jumped up with a start, realizing who was next to him. "What is it Cap'n?"

"Oh nothing, just thought you might want to wake up."

Gibbs relaxed a tad bit and wobbled off the stool and up the stairs to his room, groaning.

"No doubt he'll be going to bed now…Well…guess I'm on my own today!" Jack stood and walked out into the sunlight, blinded by the light. He spent the morning at the shipyard checking on his beloved Pearl. After that he was left with too much free time.

He walked along the beach, coming to the curve to find he wasn't alone. Elizabeth sat on the rocks with her feet hidden in the turquoise water; her hair was hiding her face in a golden curtain.

He wasn't aware of how long he stood there watching her, but he lost all sense of his surroundings other than her…and her beauty. He sighed as she leaned down to splash her face with the foaming water. As she leaned back, she turned her head and caught sight of him.

"Jack?" she gasped, looking at him with one of her distinctive eyebrows raised into a curious arch. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few…seconds." he lied, making his way over to the rock beside her. When he sat next to her and looked at her sun burnt face, he could see the stains of fallen tears. "Are you crying?"

"No!" she said, frantically wiping away the stains.

"Lizzy, why were you crying?" he tried to sound unfeeling but he didn't succeed. She looked at him with confusion shining in her eyes. He swallowed the dangerous lump in his throat, trying not to choke.

"Today is my birthday, and no one is here to help me celebrate the occasion." she admitted, looking away from Jack, her hair hiding her features.

_"Her birthday?" _he thought, his heart beating a little faster.

"It's your birthday?"

She nodded. "Yes…it is."

He looked at her face and realized that her eyes were filling with tears again. He wanted so much to wrap his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder; making her feel loved and wanted. But he resisted the temptation.

"I'm sure something special will happen for you today!" he said as he stood, walking away before temptation would fight with him again.

As he walked away, he thought of what he could do to make the day; her day, special. And then he smiled, his genius coming again, this time for the good of the woman he loved…loved more than anything…

He came to the inn and found the crew at the bar, laughing and joking, and Mr. Gibbs coming down the stairs looking slightly more rested.

"Boys, I need your help!"

Jack made his way quickly back to the curve in the beach, finding Elizabeth as he had left her; sitting on the rock with her feet dangling in the foaming water.

"Lizzy!" he smiled.

She turned her head, looking surprised. "Jack?"

"Come with me!" he said as he held out a hand for her to take.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you, love…just come!"

She looked at him for a few seconds, curiosity filling her eyes. She stood and took his hand, a grin forming on her lips. He smirked down at her.

He led her through the trees, deeper into the unknown of the island.

"Where are we going, Jack?" she asked, holding his hand tighter as she tripped over a root.

He laughed. "Nowhere of any great consequence."

She glanced up at him with her eyebrow raised. _"I love when she looks at me like that!" _he smiled to himself.

Soon they could hear music coming from a break in the trees ahead of them. She glanced up at him again and he looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. _"She doesn't even know how much I love her…she doesn't even know how hard this is for me!"_

They came to the break, finding the source of the music. The crew was there with their instruments and torches were lit around a table for two. Tropical flowers were scattered around the table and fruit rested on a platter with two bottles on either side.

"Jack, what is this?" she asked in awe.

"It's your birthday…and this is your celebration." Jack smiled slightly, hoping he hadn't gone too far. _"Maybe I shouldn't have included rum in the surprise."_

"Oh, Jack! This is wonderful!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck in thank you. He stood there for a second and then wrapped his arms around her waist, cherishing how close he was to her.

"You deserve it." he let his hands fall.

"Thank you!"

They ate the fruit and the crew drank the rum; Elizabeth was happy and Jack was glad that he was the reason for her happiness.

"Jack, I can't believe you did this for me!" she smiled at him from across the table.

He grinned at her. The music had slowed and he stood, holding out his hand. "Care to dance?"

She seemed to be thinking, which made Jack nervous and his grin slowly fell into a frown. "Of course, Jack." she finally said, taking his hand.

He led her in the dance; not as clumsily as the first time he had danced with her. He held her close and she rested her head against his chest, her arms about his neck. It felt different than the first time…more meaningful.

_"Is this the opportune moment?"_

He tightened his arms around her and hummed to the music, trying to ignore his thoughts; it was too perfect to say anything.

_"Jack, don't you think you should tell her when she's as happy as she is now?"_

He closed his eyes, hoping his mind would stop its persistence.

_"Jack! Let it out already!"_

_"No! It will ruin the evening!" _he fought back.

_"No it won't…it could possibly make the evening even better!"_

He opened his eyes at the thought. _"You think?" _

_"Why of course I do…and so do you!" _

He smiled and hummed a little more, thinking about how he could say what he felt. _"Elizabeth, I love you! No, no that's too…generic. Lizzy, you're the only one I could ever picture myself with…No! What to say?" _

He closed his eyes and caught the scent of her hair and breathed in as much as he could, smiling to himself in satisfaction.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

He looked away, confused. _"What to say indeed!" _

"Many things." he replied after a few seconds of mental panic.

"Like what, exactly?"

_"What is she trying to do, beat it out of me?" _

"Umm…things you might not want to know!" he grinned mischievously.

"Oh Jack, you're so mysterious!" she teased.

He laughed, but on the inside he was frantically fighting the urge to scream in frustration. _"What do I do when it seems like she's inching me closer and closer to confessing?" _

"Are you feeling well, Jack?"

He looked down to see concern written on her face. "I'm fine."

_"Don't lie to her!" _his mind exclaimed.

"Are you sure, you look like something is bothering you."

_"I have to try and tell her!" _he said to himself, hoping he was making the right decision; that it _was_ the opportune moment. "I have something I need to tell you." he whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered back.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever would happen after he declared his love. "Elizabeth I-"

"Cap'n!" said Mr. Gibbs, running out of the trees with a cheerful expression on his face.

_"Thank God!" _Jack said to himself in relief. "What is it Mr. Gibbs?"

"Sir, the Pearl is finished!" he smiled. "We can leave now!"

Elizabeth let her hands fall from Jack's neck and Jack released his grip on her waist. "Thank you Mr. Gibbs! Crew, its time to set sail!"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh nothing…maybe I'll tell you some other time!" he smiled awkwardly as she walked away, following the crew.

_"I need some rum!"_


	9. Three Days Are Up

5

**Three Days Are Up**

"Jack," Mr. Gibbs said as he came to Jack's side at the helm. "I'm a tad nervous."

"Why?" Jack said, never letting his eyes leave the horizon, but his thoughts were cloudy with images of Elizabeth's beaming face as he danced with her the night before.

"Jack, your three days are up, and that can't be good, Cap'n!"

Jack looked at Mr. Gibbs, seeing his wariness. "Well, we have to hope that Jones forgets about me."

"That's not likely to happen."

"Gibbs, please don't go on about our doom! I need some quiet!" Jack growled, and Gibbs walked away, alarm written on his aged face.

XXX

Jack walked down to his cabin, his thoughts wandering continuously to Elizabeth and her smile.

_"It gets me every time!" _he said to himself as he opened the door, a sigh escaping his lips as he came to his map filled desk after closing the door behind him. He dropped into his chair, closing his eyes wearily.

_"Jack, it could be too late."_

"What are you talking about!?" he opened his eyes wide, looking around the room with a nervous shrug.

_"Jones is after you and you know it. Don't you think you should tell her before all is lost?"_

Jack rolled his eyes, an uneasy grin forming on his lips. "Nothing will be lost, Jones could forget about me!"

_"Now, Jack, you know that you're just kidding yourself…Jones wouldn't forget a debt as massive as yours. You _have_ to tell her!"_

"I don't have to do anything! You're just that little voice inside my head that tries to confuse me all the time…but guess what!? You've lost this one…I _won't _tell her!"

_"I guarantee that you will tell her soon enough. And you will thank me for it!"_

Jack laughed. "Of course I w-"

A painful lurched tipped Jack's chair over, cutting off his words. "What the bloody hell!?"

he said as he ran to the door, opening it quickly. The sound of screams and gun shots filled the hallway as he made his way up to the deck.

Jack looked about him with a blank expression crossing his face. It was sheer chaos...but all Jack could think about was finding Elizabeth.

"Lizzy!" he screamed her name over the noise, cutting across the deck and up the stairs to the helm. As he reached the wheel, the chaos grew worse.

"It's the Kraken!" screamed Mr. Gibbs from another part of the ship, and Jack stopped.

_"It _is_ almost over!"_

Jack stood at the helm, all bravery taken away by the sight of the Kraken's dangerous tentacles sweeping the deck and carrying the crew away as they screamed their final goodbyes.

"Jack!"

He turned, recognizing the high pitched scream, finding her at the bow hanging over the edge.

"Elizabeth!" he called as he jumped from the helm and into the frantic battle on the deck. The men ran across, dodging tentacles and stray bullets; Jack in the middle of it all. But he didn't see any of this; he could only see Elizabeth and her danger.

He bounded quickly to the bow, grasping Elizabeth's hands, holding them tight. "Hold on Elizabeth! Hold on!" he shouted over the noise.

"Jack! Don't let me fall!" she pleaded, her eye frantically looking around at the chaos behind Jack.

"Trust me! I won't!" he tugged and pulled her over the rail, setting her gently to stand on the deck. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jack!" she screamed. "What are we going to do?!"

He looked down at her, finding tracks of tears streaming her sun burnt cheeks. "Don't fear, love. It will turn out ok in the end!" he said quickly, brushing the tears away with the thumb of his shaking left hand.

"Jack, I have faith in you…you know that! But this is not the time for indecision! What are we going to do?"

He looked around, seeing the Pearl creaking under the pressure of the Kraken's tentacles and a thought came to him quicker than he had anticipated. "Get to the long boat!"

"But Jack, what about the crew?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes staring at the battle around them. "You can't leave them!"

"Lizzy, if we leave alone, the beastie won't follow. The crew is a…clever distraction." he grinned. "This way we'll have a better chance. And there is an island just a ways away."

She looked at him in shock, and then nodded grimly. "Ok. But Mr. Gibbs must be saved as well!"

Jack rolled his eyes. _"It's not like I'm going to say no to her!" _

"As you wish!" he smiled.

They ran to Mr. Gibbs and told him the plan as quickly as they could.

"But Cap'n, you're mad!"

"As many have told me but that is not what we need to be thinking on right now! We must get into that long boat! Now!"

XXX

They began to row away, watching as the Pearl sank even deeper into the sea. Jack looked up and frowned; his ship, the reason he was going through all this trouble, was damned to the depths. He couldn't get it back…

"God save them!" Gibbs mumbled, rowing slower than the others.

Jack looked back behind them to see where they were heading, seeing the island in the distance. His compass wouldn't do him any good; he knew where it would point. He had to trust his decision…

The minutes passed and the island came closer and closer, and then the surf led the boat faster. Jack became anxious, glancing away from the sight where the Pearl was finally engulfed with water, the sails inching out of sight under the turquoise water.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth touched his shoulder gently, her eyes full of sympathy. "I know this was hard for you."

They came to the shore and Jack walked further up the beach leaving Mr. Gibbs to the task of bringing the boat up to the beach. Elizabeth followed Jack, concern written on her face.

"Jack, are you ok?" she asked as she caught up with him.

"No!"

"Please, Jack. Talk to me!"

Jack turned and looked at her, his eyes staring into hers. "The Pearl is gone and I have nothing left!"

"Oh, Jack, that can't be the worst thing!"

He grinned. _"No, it's not the worst thing…but she would leave if she knew what would be the worst thing that could've happened!"_

"Maybe you're right." he looked away, sorrow filling his eyes.

"Jack, there's something else that you're not telling me. Isn't there?" she asked, touching his clenched fist.

He looked at her, alarm crossing his features. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, your face was full of relief. Why?"

He looked out over the surf, trying to compose himself. "Well, love…I was afraid I would lose you…that I would've been the cause of your death. And I'm relieved that my plan worked."

She stared at him; wide eyed and speechless as Jack walked away, leaving her alone to think on his words.

_"I can't believe I told her that!"_


	10. Not Really!

2

**"Not Really"**

_"Ok, so maybe I didn't make the worst decision of my whole life by telling her that!" _Jack thought to himself, looking up from the fire at Elizabeth's glowing eyes that were staring at him. _"Maybe I made her think about how she feels about me!" _

They had found enough drift wood to make a large fire and Jack had caught some fish to roast over the fire. It was a perfect, cloudless night and the stars were shining brighter than usual.

"If only we had brought some rum!" Gibbs laughed as he bit into his fish with a grin.

Jack closed his eyes at the thought, and then opened them slightly to see Elizabeth's reaction. She was grinning to herself, a giggle forming behind her smooth lips. "Oh, Mr. Gibbs, I'm sure you can live without rum for a few days!" she said in between giggles.

"Elizabeth, I don't know when we will get off of this spit of land. That long boat won't take us far, so we might as well not even try!" Jack said, jumping to his feet quickly. "I'm going to take a walk."

Jack walked away to stroll along the moonlit beach, humming a lively tune. He looked up at the moon, thinking about the day's terrible events.

_"Ok, so I survived. But I lost the Pearl! That was my life!" _he thought to himself. _"But, maybe this the beginning of a new life!" _he grinned.

He sat in the sand, slipping his boots off and setting them beside him. He looked up at the moon, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a shadow.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to…were you being honest today?" she asked, sitting next to him in the sand.

Jack looked away from her, his eyes widening with nervousness. "Umm…honest about what?"

She grinned. "When you said you were…afraid of losing me."

_"Is this the bloody opportune moment?" _he thought angrily to himself. _"I don't want this to be it!"_

"Well?" she asked.

"Yes, I was honest."

She looked up at Jack, her eyes piercing through him, and it made him even more nervous. "Care to explain?"

He looked down at her, his eyes meeting her critical ones. "Not really." He said simply, standing and walking away.

_"I love you to be honest!"_


	11. Half Alive

5

**Ok, I've left you all hanging...Here is the chapter we have all been waiting for...And I hope its worth the wait I've put all of you through...Please R&R!**

**"Half Alive"**

Jack awoke, the stars still glowing above him and a slight breeze blowing through the air. He sat up, his eyes heavy from fretful sleep. He looked about him, the moon shining bright enough for him to see the figures lying on either side of him.

Mr. Gibbs snored loudly as he turned over onto his other side, a groan slipping out of his mouth as he found a comfortable position. Jack grinned, thinking of how many adventures and misadventures he had had with Mr. Gibbs over the years. _"He's always been there for me."_

Then Jack turned his head, the breeze sending over the sweet, perfume-like scent of Elizabeth; she lay beside him, her long, untidy hair covering her face.

Jack bent down and brushed the strands of hair from Elizabeth's face gently with his hand; his rough fingers lightly touching her soft face. He smiled, moving his hand away to gaze at her peaceful expression. _"Oh how I love this woman…and I know she could never love me."_

He stood, his bare feet sinking in the sand as he walked away. He guessed it was about four in the morning and he knew that soon the sun would be rising and he'd have to deal with another day of misfortune. Although he had promised himself many days ago that he would never tell Elizabeth how he felt, lately the idea had been so tempting that he found himself on the verge of telling her any chance he could. He knew without a doubt that his foolish indecision would get the best of him at some point. His uncertain thoughts were dangerously at a limit; he was at risk of exploding.

He walked along the beach, the surf covering his feet with a cool foamy sensation. He loved the island in the early morning before the sunrise; the water was always calm, the wind was just a slight breeze and he had the whole island to himself.

He found his special spot; a boulder situated on the shore of a secluded lagoon. He loved the quiet, still waters of the lagoon; no crashing waves. He seated himself on the boulder and looked out over the turquoise water that reflected the moonlight. He sighed, taking in the smell of seawater.

Ever since losing the Pearl, he could only look out over the sea from the shore and long to have what he used to call home back. Every fiber of his being told him that he was meant to captain a ship. Ever since he was young, the sea was his life. But lately, he had been doubting his very purpose.

_"Maybe losing the Pearl was a sign that I'm meant for something different."_ he'd say to himself, and then, almost as if planned, Elizabeth's face would appear.

Jack closed his eyes, breathing in deeply; the scent of the sea filling up his lungs. Then, as he breathed in again, a light perfume-like aroma tickled his nose.

"Jack?" said a soft voice.

Jack grinned, opening his eyes to see Elizabeth standing beside him, her long hair lifting in the breeze. _"She's so beautiful." _

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack chuckled. "I couldn't sleep so I came here. I love how…peaceful this lagoon is in the early morning." He looked up and saw Elizabeth's face; worried and weary. "What's wrong, love?"

She bit her lip, and in the moonlight he could tell that her cheeks had grown red. "I…woke up and you weren't there…"

_"What!? Was she…worried about me?"_ he thought to himself. "Well, love…I'm sorry to have worried you."

She smiled slightly, her chin trembling.

"Are you ok, Lizzy?" Jack asked, his heart beginning to pound.

She looked up at him and her eyes met his. He gazed into her brown eyes; the brown he had grown to love and fear at the same time.

"Jack, I had a dream tonight about my birthday."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" she looked away toward the water, her red cheeks darkening. "And I remembered how you said that there was something you had to tell me. What was it?"

Jack held his breath, his heart skipping a beat. He had been waiting for her to remember that; dreading it really. And now she remembered and he had to think quickly.

"It was nothing." he said, much too quickly to make it believable.

Elizabeth sat next to him, her hair brushing against his arm. He grinned at the touch…

"Please, Jack…tell me…"

He looked down at her, his eyes lingering on her face and then he closed them, thinking about what he had been longing to say for the past few days. He knew that without her, he'd never survive like he had before he met her, which terrified him. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable, as if everything he had lived for wasn't enough and his heart would stop beating if she left him. He had the words all practiced but now he seemed to forget them all…every last one of them…

"Jack?"

He grinned, looking down at her. "Sorry, love."

"Are you going to tell me?"

He looked away from her and thought some more; trying to remember the words he had worked so hard to produce. He sighed. "Oh, love, you have no idea how hard this is."

"Help me understand." she smiled, placing her hand on his arm.

He looked down at her hand and he felt the sudden urge to take it in his own; to hold her hand in his and spill every word out that he could possibly remember. _"Would that be ok?" _he asked himself. He didn't care if it was ok. He moved her hand and held it tightly in his, feeling how preciously soft her skin was.

"I can't…survive without you." he said simply, his voice trembling.

"What?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

He grinned awkwardly and thought a bit more.

_"How do I tell her how much I depend on her?" _he wondered, taking a deep breath.

"I'm almost alive but something's missing, something I can't…can't live…without." he stuttered.

Elizabeth turned her head and looked out over the water, her expression impossible to read.

"I need you to save me." he whispered.

She continued to keep her eyes on the water and Jack began to grow nervous. He had to finish…

"I can't really tell you how you've surprised me. You caught me off guard and now I can't help but feel this way…"

He squeezed her hand and she grinned slightly but kept her eyes away from his. He leaned closer to her, his voice a soft whisper.

"I know you don't feel the same way…but someday, you will see that no matter how foolish I've been, I've been the only way I know to be. I can hardly breathe without you…and when I'm near you, your eyes lure me in. I get lost…I…I don't care if I die for this but I need to survive tonight…I…need you to try and save me…"

He took a deep breath and then leaned even closer to her, his lips to her ear and whispered;

"I…I love you…"


	12. Silence

**Ok, so I guess I've been pretty terrible, leaving you hanging as I have...Well, here it is...It might be the final chapter...just give me some feedback as to what ya'll might like...Continue or leave it be...? Hope you enjoy this chapter...R&R!**

**"Silence"**

"I…I love you…"

After the words left his lips, his heart began to sink and he wondered if he had made the right decision. She continued to stare out over the water even though his lips brushed her ear softly; he loved how close he was to her…

_"Oh, I'm such a bloody fool!" _he thought to himself. _"I've made the wrong decision and now she's not saying a word."_

He pulled away just enough to see the rest of her face and sighed; she was biting her lip. But he decided silence was his best bet… If he said something too soon, it may determine if he were to live his life alone or with the woman sitting inches from him. _"Silence is the key." _he thought.

So he waited…minutes dragged on and Elizabeth remained speechless. Jack grew extremely nervous as the silence wore on and he sat up straight, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth and her porcelain face. In the silence he decided to pick out the most beautiful things about her…

Her eyes; they mesmerized him, held him captive in their brown depths. He knew that whatever she asked, he'd do it for her just so he could see admiration in her perfect eyes; whatever she asked, he'd accomplish it…even the impossible.

Her hair; long and tangled… He loved the untidy mess of her blonde waves that lifted in the wind to reveal her neck and shoulders. He loved the feeling of the strands brushing his arm as the breeze carried them gracefully…

Her smile; so flawless and bright…every time she'd laugh, he couldn't help but look and see that smile and grin to himself. It brought something out of him that he couldn't help but feel; fear. He had a fear of vulnerability…fear of loving someone and depending on that person with his life. And he depended on that smile and the person who owned it…

He looked her up and down, his heart picking itself up slightly at the sight. If it took an eternity to wait for her to say something, he'd gladly wait; as long as he could stay there and watch her. It took all the strength he had to keep himself seated beside her and not wrap his arms around her and allow his lips to meet hers. It took so much out of him just to hold her hand… It was shocking how much he cared; how much he respected her… It was so different this time around…More genuine…More meaningful…It was true love…

He remembered the first time he had realized he loved her and almost laughed; he was so disgusted at himself… He had asked himself over and over again why he felt the way he did and every time he looked at her he'd try to find something else to catch his attention so he wouldn't have to accept the truth. But after that night in Port Langosta, when he had sat on the beach with her, he knew he couldn't defeat the monster known as love and the vulnerability it trapped him in. He was in love and he knew it. And now he was watching the woman he loved sit in silence, wondering to himself what could possibly be going through her mind.

_"She's probably trying to find the safe way to let me down. The polite way to crush my heart…that's it…she's plotting how to destroy me in the cleanest way possible."_

His heart began to beat impatiently, and he looked away from her and at his hand wrapped gently around hers. He wished it could be like that forever; her hand in his. He wished she would accept him and say she wanted him more than anything else…more than the whole earth…more than the universe…more than William…

_"Ugh, William…of course…that _has _to be the reason she's so silent! I'm such a fool! How could I be so blind? She still loves Will and now I'm going to be stuck with that letdown!" _

He couldn't take it. All he wanted was her and now he knew it was all a dream he was hoping would come true and be reality. As much as he hated to let go, he released her hand and stood from the rock, his feet sinking into the sand as he slowly stepped away from her. She blinked and turned to look at him; he couldn't look at her. He turned away and began to walk away toward their camp. Every part of him yearned to stop and sit back down beside her and hold her but that vulnerability had to be destroyed once and for all…

"Jack…"

He stopped then. His heart picked up its pace in surprise and he shrugged; never turning to face her.

"Jack…" she said again, her voice weak.

He stayed turned away, his eyes closing as she said his name. _"Ah, that is too much."_

"Jack…"

This time the voice was even softer; he almost couldn't hear it. He couldn't take it anymore…he turned around. He looked up slowly and saw her face. She was still biting her lip. She was rising to her feet slowly; her hair lifted gracefully off her shoulders. She looked nervous…

"Yes…yes, love?" he whispered.

She took a step forward and he raised an eyebrow. _"Why is she so nervous?"_

She set her lip free from her teeth and looked down at her feet, her hands clenched into fists.

"Lizzy?"

She didn't look up but moved one step closer. She opened her mouth slightly and looked as though she was going to speak but no words came. Jack stepped closer to her.

"Lizzy, what's wrong? Tell me, love." he said softly, wishing to wrap his arms around her and let her know she could trust him.

She looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Don't go…"

He grinned. "What makes you think I'd leave you now?" then he added. "I'll only leave if you ever want me to."

She nodded, stepping even closer. "I don't want you to…"

He closed the small distance between them and reached a hand out to touch her face. As his fingertips brushed her cheek, she closed her eyes with a smile forming on her lips.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, cherishing the feel of her soft skin at his fingertips.

"Jack…"

He smiled and lifted his other hand to meet her other cheek; gently brushing hair away from her face. "You're so beautiful…"

She blushed and he could feel the heat against his hand; he chuckled.

"Jack, are you being honest?"

"About…?" he smiled, playing with the strand of hair he had swept out of her face.

"Do you really love me?"

He looked straight into her eyes and nodded. "I really do…"

She smiled wider and nodded. "I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I…"

He placed his hand at her chin and lifted her head up to look right at his face. "You can tell me, love…" he whispered softly.

"I…love you…too…"

Jack's heart pounded and then skipped multiple beats at the words. He never thought she'd really feel the same way and now that she had let the words pass her lips, he almost couldn't believe he had heard them right.

"You do?" he asked stupidly. _"You idiot, of course she does!"_

She caught the hand that had been playing with her hair and held it tight in hers. "I do…"

He stared at her face for a long moment, not fully understanding what had happened. She loved him and now he had no clue what to do… He had wanted to hear those words for days now but after hearing them, he had no clue where to go from there.

He grinned awkwardly and pulled her close to him, placing her arms around his neck gently. After he placed them there, he wrapped his arms around her waist; his hands shaking. _"Stop that, Jack!"_

She looked away for a second and then back up at his eyes, biting her lip like she always seemed to do when she was nervous.

"I love when you do that…" he chuckled.

She blushed again and all he knew was that he had her in his arms and she wanted to be there…

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, her blush warming his lips as they brushed lightly over it. Then he kissed the tip of her nose, and she giggled. And then, after a moment of letting his lips linger over hers, he kissed her lips. His heart was pounding in an effort to break free from his ribs as she kissed him back as he felt her arms tighten around his neck. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer…

After what seemed an eternity, he pulled away; breaking the kiss. He opened his eyes and saw her face and her still closed eyes. The sun was beginning to rise and the light brought out the splendid color of Elizabeth's blushing cheeks. "You're so beautiful, love…"

"Oh, Jack…" she smiled, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm only telling you the truth…" he whispered, and held her close to his heart, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much…"


	13. Pride

**Pride**

Jack rested his head against Elizabeth's with a feeling of joy he had forgotten he could have. For hours they had talked about their lives and dreams while they sat on the beach, Lizzy in his arms; Jack never would've guessed that a woman could have made him talk so much, not even about himself. The sun was finally shining fully and Jack knew that soon Gibbs would wake to find his two companions gone.

"Lizzy, we best be heading back to camp. Gibbs will be wondering where we ran off to." he whispered with a chuckle.

Lizzy sighed. "I'd prefer to stay here, Jack. I'm happy here."

"Well love, it'd be best to join him." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Jack, I'm staying here. Are you too prideful to admit to your feelings?" she asked him, her eyes forcing him to look away for once. Their intensity scared Jack.

Jack tensed up at the accusation. Only once had someone talked to him about his pride and that time it had been Lilliana; Jack instinctively glanced down at the bit of lace on his wrist at the thought of her. That time, he had known it was for the better. But this time, he wasn't so sure. Gibbs was a man of outlandish beliefs. No matter what you told him, he had a tale of bad luck to lead you out of a decision. _No doubt he has something to discourage my feelings and a hearty bout of laughter will follow as soon as I explain that nothing shall change my mind._ Jack thought.

_Who cares, Jack. Let him laugh._

Jack shook his head slightly since Lizzy wasn't looking at him, his eyes widening in surprise and annoyance. _I thought you were gone! Leave me alone. I already admitted what you were telling me to!_

_Not really, Jack. You're not ready to tell Mr. Gibbs. Until then, I stick around. _

Jack groaned. _Fine then, you frustrating…_

As a stream of curses ran across Jack's mind, he stood and paced, his feet sinking in the sand.

"Jack, please, let's just stay here. Its so beautiful right now." Elizabeth said, here hair tangling more as the wind cascaded through the golden strands. She gazed out at the lagoon, smiling at the calm water.

He hated refusing her requests, but maybe it was true. Maybe he was too full of pride to let Gibbs in on what his heart truly wanted. "I don't think so, love."

"Why not?"

"Because," Jack began, stopping as soon as he lost his reason. "I said so."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You have no reason do you?"

"I do."

"And what might that be?"

"I am rather hungry." he admitted as his stomach gurgled with discomfort.

"I am too, I suppose." she sighed. "But, I'll wait."

Jack stopped his pacing and clenched his fists. Long before he had ever had feelings for her, he had been stranded with Lizzy. He had learned then that she was not to be trusted and that her stubbornness was worse than Davy Jones' iron grip on people's fates. _Why couldn't I have remembered this sooner?_ he asked himself.

"Fine then, stay here, but I'm going back to camp to find food." he said, his mustache twitching with impatience.

"Alright. See you soon." she said with a smile, and Jack's blood began to fill his cheeks. He couldn't help but gaze at her with confusion. He walked over to her quickly and knelt to the ground beside her, all anger and frustration gone for the moment. "I thought you were leaving…" she said, her left eyebrow raising.

"I was. But I couldn't leave without one thing." he grinned. He leaned his head down and his lips met hers. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, forgetting himself and his hunger until, once again, his stomach growled furiously.

Lizzy giggled.

_Stupid stomach. _Jack complained to himself as he opened his eyes and pulled his lips away from hers with a groan. "See you when you get hungry."

XXX

Jack walked into the camp after catching a few slow fish from the further hidden reaches of the lagoon. He knew that soon they would have to get off the island, but he hoped not too soon. Jones would soon realize the trick Jack had played on him and would hunt every inch of the seas and every spit of land until he was found and his debt repaid. Jack sighed as he knelt before the dying fire. Then he noticed a figure staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello, Sparrow." said the thundering voice of James Norrington.

Jack looked up and frowned. "Oh bugger!"

"Surprised to see me? Did you think me dead? Of course you did. And you hoped I was, didn't you?" James asked rudely.

"No. No. I merely hope to escape before I could've possibly died."

"Of course. Jack Sparrow only looks after himself."

He shook his head, and then stepped over to the sleeping Mr. Gibbs. "Not quite. As you see, I saved someone else. I'm not entirely selfish."

James laughed, his hair dripping drops of water. "Jack, you killed your crew, and the one person I would've thought you'd protect."

"And who might that be? Because, as far as you've said, you believe I would only save myself." he grinned, but on the inside he was panicking.

"Elizabeth Swann."

Jack cleared his throat. "Why, she's on this island as well, Mr. Norrington." he said smugly.

Norrington's eyes widened. "So I was right all along." he said, seemingly to himself.

"What?"

"You care for her, don't you?"

_Oh no!_

_This is good, Jack! This is exactly the thing you need. You have to tell someone, and who better than this pathetic weasel. _

_Norrington will be as bad as Gibbs!_

"Jack, you love her, don't you?"

"No." Jack replied.

"You're lying, Jack. I can see it in your eyes. That's why you saved her life."

"No."

"Why did you save her then?" James asked, his eyes intense with eagerness.

Jack searched his mind for something worth saying; something that would be believable to this man. Nothing came to mind.

"Jack, admit it."

Jack began to wish he had stayed with Elizabeth on that peaceful beach, but he was to prideful to stay. And now the reason he hadn't stayed had caught up to him in another form. He sighed, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"James!" cried Elizabeth suddenly, interrupting Jack's confession.

_That was close._


	14. Suddenly The Best Of Friends

**Suddenly The Best Of Friends**

All through breakfast, Lizzy and Norrington chatted about everything they could possibly think of. Jack sat with elbows resting on his knees and his hands cupping each of his cheeks. _What? Suddenly they're best friends? Just my luck._

_You should have told Norrington the truth before Elizabeth showed up, Jack! That probably would have solved everything._

_You think everything is solved by my admitting things that don't need admitting! Go away! Now!_

_I can't, Jack. Not until you tell James and Gibbs the truth. _

Jack cursed under his breath and stood to his feet. He stretched his arms out and looked at the two friends talking; they were completely oblivious to his actions.

Suddenly, with a loud grunt, Gibbs sat up from his bed in the sand. "I didn't do it! It was me crewmates! Take 'em!"

Jack knelt beside Gibbs. "Relax."

"Oh, Jack. Of course." Gibbs smiled uneasily, laughing at his sudden exclamation. "Horrible dream is all it was."

"I'm sure, mate."

"Jack!" Gibbs whispered, grabbing at Jacks shirt to pull him closer. "Where the bloody hell did he come from?" Gibbs pointed at the smiling Norrington.

Jack rolled his eyes and whispered back. "I have no idea."

"This is an inconvenience."

Jack nodded. "You have no idea!"

XXX

Finally, after what seemed hours, Elizabeth stood to her feet and looked at Jack. Norrington had ventured into the depths of the island and Gibbs had followed him, chatting away about ways they could get off the island, including a few pairs of sea turtles.

"Jack, are you ok?" she asked, walking over to where he sat gazing out at the sea.

"Yes, love." he said, his voice raspy from lack of speaking.

"Well, why are you sitting alone?"

Jack smiled as he looked up at her tanned face. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed. He sighed. "I thought I should leave you to chat with Norrington."

"In all honesty, Jack, I had no desire to sit with him that long. Although it was nice to be in more _civilized _company." she giggled.

"Excuse me? Am I not civilized enough for you? Do you not remember how we found your old friend in Tortuga?"

Lizzy grinned and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"You remember him covered in mud and other…questionable materials. Drunk as can be, he was. Vomiting on my ship as soon as we set sail. Not to mention all over the dock." Jack shook his head at the memory.

"Very true." Lizzy admitted.

Jack stood to his feet. "Plus, you have to admit, you love how… _uncivilized _I can be." he grinned mischievously as he grabbed hold of her waist and dragged her closer to him. She blushed floridly.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

He leaned his head closer to hers and kissed her cheek gently. "I love you."

She grinned, blushing even brighter. "I love you too."

Jack moved his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tighter. Jack's heart drummed in his chest louder than it ever had before as he moved his hand up Elizabeth's spine and found her abundant hair. He trailed his fingers up her neck and then touched his rough palm to her cheek. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"… I don't know Mr. Gibbs. If there's a way off this island, I don't believe that Jack would tell us." Norrington's voice explained.

Jack's lips left Lizzy's instantly. "Bugger." he whispered.

"Jack, please. Just let them know."

_Yeah, Jack. Let them know!_

"No!" he said to both Elizabeth and his mind. "I will not. They would never understand!"

"Jack, please?"

"No!" Jack said, his voice growing louder with irritable impatience. He dropped his hand from Elizabeth's waist but left his other hand on her cheek for just a few short seconds. He loved the smoothness of her skin. _So delicate._ he mused.

"James, I'm sure if we asked, he'd tell us." said Gibbs as they grew closer. Jack let his arm relax and fall, removing his hand from Lizzy's face.

He sighed. "Not yet, love."

Lizzy groaned.

"I don't believe so, Mr. Gibbs."

Then the two men came into view and Gibbs smiled cheerfully. "Well, Jack. We were wondering….well, do you have a plan to get us off this island?"

Jack shook his head with a frown. "No, not particularly…why?"

"Well, we won't survive for long." Norrington explained.

"Let me tell you something, _James_. Davy Jones is after me, do you really think that leaving this island would be the best thing for us?"

Everyone looked at Norrington, waiting for his answer. "Well, his goons will for sure come along soon and search every island when they realize that you survived."

"_If _they find out I'm alive." Jack chuckled.

"You're not going to beat Jones, Jack. You should know better than that!" Gibbs said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Jack, we can't stay here."

Jack laughed. "Please, stop all this now! We're staying here, and when I think of a plan, I will let you in on it. Now shut it, all of you!" he shouted.

Everyone stared at Jack, dumbfounded.

_Jack, they're right, you can't stay._

_Don't you dare start telling me I should give myself over to Jones! I won't._

After a long, awkward silence, Elizabeth turned to James with a deep frown set into her face. She asked, "Would you take a walk along the beach with me, James?"

"Uh…Sure." he replied, his face full of confusion at the sudden question.

Jack watched as they walked away. Once, he saw Lizzy look back at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

_I'm an idiot! _he thought.

_Are you just figuring that out?_

_I suppose so. Now they're the best of friends and I'm losing her already. _


	15. Giving Up

**Sorry for the wait. I was having a bit of trouble coming up with this chapter. But here it is. I know its short, but its surprising! Let me know what you think! I'm not sure I'm happy with it. But a writer is always her own worst enemy so I suppose I would dislike it. Please read and review! I'd appreciate it!**

**

* * *

****Giving Up**

Jack sat and waited for the sun to set. The lagoon was peaceful as usual and he longed for something he doubted he would have again; Elizabeth's company. He knew he had messed everything up drastically.

_I'm a bloody fool._ he thought to himself, shaking his head, making his dreadlocks swing with the small breeze.

_Of course you are, Jack. What have I been trying to tell you?_

_Well, you have been trying to tell me that telling everyone about my feelings will make everything right again, but that won't! So please, do me a great favor and go away!!!_

There was silence for a few moments and Jack sighed in relief.

_No._

Jack looked up, wide eyed._ You're driving me mad!_

_You're already mad. _

_No, I'm clever. No one ever said that I was mad._

_Maybe not to your face…_

Jack groaned. _I swear, one more word from you…_ He trailed off, his thoughts drifting from his sanity to the face he loved more than anything. He remember the perfect brown eyes and the tangled hair. He smiled as he imagined Elizabeth biting at her bottom lip if she saw him gazing at her. _She's so adorable when she's nervous._ He chuckled.

Finally, the sun began to sink below the horizon. Jack gazed out over the sparkling water and thought of the dilemma they were in. He needed a plan to get off the island but there was nothing. If he left, he would only face death. He knew Jones would never let him go off free. He would either take him as a prisoner or feed him to the Kraken. _His terrible beastie._ Jack thought, the image of the many tentacles forcing a fearful shiver down his spine. He didn't want to face that.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up as soon as the voice sounded. He grinned. "Yes, love?"

He turned to see Lizzy standing a few feet away from him with her hands behind her back. Her eyes were written with a strange glimmer. _Fear? _Jack thought, wondering what that could mean.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked, standing up from the sand in one swift movement. "Are you alright?"

Lizzy looked down at her feet and then glanced up at him through her long eye-lashes. He noticed then the many tears streaming down her sun burnt face.

"Lizzy…?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. But we couldn't let them just take us alone." Lizzy sobbed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What do you mean you couldn't let them take you?"

Fear was forming in Jack's heart as he watched Elizabeth's tormented expression worsen with each passing moment. Then she spoke.

"Jones has come. He's asking for your service." she said simply, looking up at something behind Jack.

He turned and saw the many crewmen sneering at him. One had a pair of chains held out for Jack to wear. It was then that Jack realized that Lizzy was chained, and he was sure Norrington and Gibbs were as well. He frowned, feeling defeated.

"Come now, Captain Sparrow. Our captain is waiting." said one of the crewmen, his face covered in shells and one large starfish clutching onto his neck. All over his clothes, seaweed hung like green and yellow lace.

Jack nodded, his eyes filling with moisture. "Alright then."

With one glance back at Elizabeth, he marched over to the man with the chains and allowed him to bound his hands behind his back. He kept his eyes locked on his boots as they led him away and into a longboat. Disgust towards himself washed over him.

_I'm giving up. _he thought. _For once, I'm giving up._


	16. Letting Go

**_Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been writing a new Twilight fanfic and so I've tried my best to updated one story after the other. So here we are, back to my dear Captain Jack Sparrow. I hope this is good. I've been having trouble with this lately and I have so many ideas in my head fighting to win the spotlight. SO, here is another idea of mine... Please read and review and tell me how shocking this may be! hehe _**

* * *

**Letting Go**

Jack sat silently as the crew of the Dutchman rowed their way out into open water. He tried not to look up from his boots as they drew closer and closer to the ship, but every few seconds, he found himself glancing up at the looming structure, dreading the confrontation he would have with its captain. _Did I make the wrong decision?_ he asked himself.

_No, Jack. You're going the right thing. All you have to do is admit our love for Elizabeth and then let her go. _

_Let her go?_

_Yes. You will have to. You don't plan on forcing her to serve on the Dutchman along with you, do you?_

Jack pondered that question as the boat finally floated under the shadow of the ship. He sighed. _Too late to back down now._

"Jack?"

He looked back and smiled slightly at Lizzy's concerned expression. "No worries, love. You need feel no guilt." he whispered as the crewman who had bound his hands released them so Jack could climb up the ladder to the deck.

"Jack Sparrow!" exclaimed the voice of Davy Jones.

"Yes?" Jack asked weakly as he placed his foot on the deck. He looked up and saw the terrifying face of Jones. The tentacles on Davy's face twitched as he grinned at his new slave.

"You thought you could run?"

"Well…"

"Please, save us the story. I will say that you had me fooled for a bit, but something seemed wrong. I knew you must've pulled the wool over my eyes as only you might be able to, so I searched the depths and then realized that you would have fled for land." Jones and the crew began to laugh. "That was a good plan at first, wasn't it, Jack?"

"Perhaps." Jack nodded as the shackles were placed on his hands once more. "But here I am, willing to serve you now."

"Ah, yes. But it took a great deal of force to get you here. Perhaps a few more years of service might teach you a lesson?" Davy asked, his slimy face lifting into a happy smile.

"Whatever you ask, Davy Jones." Jack whispered. He turned his head slightly and saw Lizzy watching him intently, her eyes full of tears.

"Well then, two hundred years service for you, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jones exclaimed and immediately went into his quarters, leaving the crew to their duties of taking Jack, Gibbs, James and Elizabeth down to the brig.

XXX

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Lizzy whispered as they sat in the brig. Gibbs had fallen into an uneasy sleep and Norrington had taken to staring off into space, completely oblivious to everything around him. Jack sat up a little straighter as she looked at him with apologizing eyes.

"This isn't your fault love. Honestly, this could happen to anyone." he grinned slightly, his mustache twitching.

"Jack, I'll serve two hundred years with you."

Jack's eyes grew wide as he heard the whispered words escape her mouth. _She loves me that much?_ he thought to himself in shock. "I appreciate it, love, but I'd never wish this for you." he frowned.

Elizabeth stood and stepped over the few inches that separated them and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Jack, I love you. I'll do anything for you, even this. Just let me."

_Jack, do you really think this is best for her?_

Jack thought about it and sighed. _I suppose it isn't the best. But she is a woman, and there's no stopping a woman who has set her mind to something. _

_Quite true, Jack. But think about what is best for her. _

Jack thought about everything that could be given to Lizzy if she chose someone else, or at least gave up her obligations to him. He knew she would gain everything in the world if she went back to Port Royal. She'd have her father and his wealth to give her comfort that Jack knew he couldn't provide for her. He knew that she would no doubt marry a wealthy man and have children and grow old in a large mansion by the sea. He knew all of this. But something inside of him wanted to see a completely different future for her.

A future that consisted traveling the world with him. A future that allowed them to be entirely free of arrest and servitude under Davy Jones. A future of bright happiness at the helm of a new ship; a ship that Jack would name after her. He saw a future in which he would have the girl of his dreams and a life that he had never dreamed of having before. He saw a future that he could never have…

"Lizzy, you can't stay here." he whispered finally, his arms tightening around her.

"Why not, Jack?" she asked.

"Because…I want something better for you. You deserve something better for yourself, love. I'm not right for you."

"Jack, please…"

He shushed her. "Elizabeth, you know I love you, and since I do, there are certain things that I need to do. I need to let you go."

"But, Jack…"

"No, Lizzy."

With a sigh, he let his arm fall away from her thin frame and he stood up, keeping his back to her. He knew that if he looked at her face, he would never be able to let go. Her eyes would hold him and he would break.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded down the dark hall, growing louder and louder. Jack groaned as the figure came into sight. A thin, slightly muscular body stood on the outside of the brig as the person stared at Jack.

"So you finally forced Elizabeth into your life, haven't you?" said the deep, heroic voice of William Turner.

_He just had to arrive now, didn't he?_


	17. I Need Him

**_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I was completely lost with this chapter... Every time I tried to write it, it never turned out right. So, in order for it to work, I had to write it from Lizzy's point of view! Hopefully it turned out ok... There's really not much to it. I had already planned on writing a chapter from her voice, but I didn't think I would need to so soon! Please read and review! I hope all of you like it!!! _****I Need Him**

* * *

Elizabeth stood to her feet within seconds of hearing Will's deep voice. She had forgotten how much she missed that voice; she always felt safe when she heard that voice.

"Will!?" she exclaimed.

Jack whirled around, staring at Elizabeth in shock. She looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed. _I'm over Will, right? _she thought to herself, her heart beating fast and hard in her chest. _I can't hurt Jack. But, Will…_ she sighed.

"Elizabeth, why are you with Jack?" Will asked. Lizzy glanced up and instantly had to look down; cold hate rested in fury within Will's once warm eyes.

"You don't have to say anything to him, love." Jack whispered, his voice full of concern.

Elizabeth looked up into Jack's brown eyes, seeing the affection they held. Tears began to form in her eyes. _I love Jack. I love him, but what about Will?_

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Will asked, slight concern filling his voice. It wasn't enough.

"I'm staying with Jack, Will." she murmured.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and stood a little straighter, confidence filling up within her. "I'm staying with Jack." she said with more power in her voice.

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked in disgust.

She walked up to the bars of the brig, standing inches away from Jack. "I've made a choice." she said simply.

"A choice?" he asked, the anger and hate in his eyes flooding over his face, causing every expression to twist unattractively.

"Yes, I choose Jack."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Elizabeth could see Jack smiling with triumph. She blushed at the thought of making him happy.

"You choose a pirate?" Will asked, his voice rising to almost a shout.

"Yes."

Silence fell between them as William looked from Jack to Lizzy, shock replacing every other emotion. Elizabeth stepped a little closer to Jack and slipped her hand into his, and he squeezed it gently.

"You're coming with me, Lizzy." Will said suddenly, pulling a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the brig and opened the door. With one swift motion, he grabbed Lizzy's arm and began to pull her out. She tightened her grip on Jack's hand and he too held with all his strength. But Will would not stop pulling her out. After a few minutes of struggling, Lizzy looked Jack in the eyes and nodded her head, tears finally spilling over her lashes and down her sun burnt cheeks.

"Let me go, Jack." she mouthed the words and he nodded sadly as he loosened his grip.

"There now." Will said, his lips spreading into a smile. "We need to talk."

With one last glance toward Jack's tormented face as Will locked the brig, Elizabeth realized just how much she loved Jack. _I need him. I need him._


	18. Loneliness

**Hey everyone! Sorry haven't updated in a while... things have been really hectic around here and I just haven't found time to write this chapter. Sorry its so short. I wrote really quickly so its probably no good! But I thought I'd show how broken Jack really is now that his love and basically his life have been taken away from him. He'll do anything to make things right... Hope this is good. Please read and review. **

**

* * *

****Loneliness**

Jack paced back and forth, his heart racing. _What if he hurts her? _he thought to himself.

_Jack, you must not worry. Will is a better man than you are. He would never lay a hand on her. _

Jack stopped his pacing, his hands clenching into fists. _And you think I would? _

_Well, any hand-laying done by you wouldn't be physically harmful to her, but it would cause great harm to her honor. Would you really want to compromise that?_

Jack rolled his eyes. He was proud that not one improper thought about Elizabeth had crept into his mind, and then his conscience had to make him think on such pleasures. _You must be the little devil that sits upon my shoulder and tells me to do naughty things. Aye? Aren't you?_

_No. I am just a figment of your overly active imagination, Jack. I'm really not here. _

_So I've been arguing with no one?_

_No, you've been arguing with yourself. _

Jack looked around at the two men sitting in the brig with him and after making sure they would not hear, he said out loud, "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

_You are arguing with yourself, Jack. I am you and you are me._

_Now that makes no sense at all. _

Silence followed and Jack sighed in relief. He continued his monotonous pacing and with every step he took within the brig, a new image of Will and Lizzy came to his mind. Every image became more intense with either violence or passion; sometimes even both. For the first time in his life, Jack felt the need to pray to some higher being.

In the midst of one of his steps, he knelt to the dirty floor and held his hands together. "God? I know I'm not the best person in the world. I could be seen as a criminal. I know you cannot forgive me of the many awful things I have done and that you can't forget those things either, for there are too many to count. But if you could answer my prayer, I would surely appreciate it. If you could please protect Elizabeth from all harm. If I could do one thing right by her, it would be to protect her. But seeing as I am not able, I ask you to do the job for me. I think you are able. I hope you are even there. I know-"

Jack could not continue. For the first time in his life, tears cascaded down his face like a waterfall. He felt ashamed that he had let his life turn worthless. He felt guilty that he had given his heart to Lizzy and he felt something else. Some other kind of emotion that he had not felt before. Loneliness.

He shook his head and wiped his cheeks with his sleeves as he heard heavy footsteps approaching. Then a crewman with millions of living coral covering his body came into view and Jack's muscles tensed.

"The captain says that you be needed up on deck, Jack Sparrow." the crewman explained as he unlocked the iron bars. "Time to start payin' off that debt of yours."

Jack nodded and steppe out of the brig, his eyes still swollen from the tears he had wiped away.

* * *

**Please read and review!!! Thanks so much!!! ~AnnieOakley16**


	19. Please Understand

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I wrote this chapter a month or so ago but just never got around to adding it. This is another Elizabeth chapter. I'm not a huge fan of writing in her POV but I suppose it adds a little something to the story to wonder about what Jack is doing and such.... I hope you like this chapter... I'm not very happy with it. Read and Review...please.****

* * *

**

**Please Understand**

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with Jack?" Will exclaimed as they locked themselves in the cargo hold. He still held tight to Elizabeth's arm and she looked reluctantly up into his terrifying eyes.

"I-" she began, her voice catching on a huge lump in her throat. She cleared her throat as much as she could and then tried again. "Will, I can't take it anymore. I can't take it."

"Can't take what?" Will asked, his eyebrows rising in confusion. His eyes lightened slightly with what Lizzy thought to be concern and her idea was confirmed when his grip relaxed and he placed his arm gently around her waist.

_Please stop this. Its too much. I love your strong arms…_ she thought and then quickly cleared her mind, trying to find her original point.

"Will, I've been with Jack for the past week or so and…although I've always thought him to be a terrible, dishonorable man, I am now learning that's not quite true."

Will began laughing. "Are you crazy!?"

"Beg pardon? I'm perfectly serious. I've learned so much about him and I can't help but feel this way." she said weakly, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Lizzy, I love you."

Elizabeth shook her head and tears began to form in her eyes, but she quickly went to blinking them away. All her life, she had believed with all her heart that Will was the one for her, but after being with Jack for weeks, she didn't believe that. "Will, I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore."

"Lizzy, we were almost married. If not for Beckett, we could have been married a long time ago… You know I love you. Please, tell me you love me in return." Will begged, his eyes softening even more. Elizabeth looked closer and realized his eyes were filling with tears. _Please, no tears…this is already hard enough._

She looked down at her feet, feeling her heart aching. _Will was my first love. I'll never forget that, but I need Jack. _

Lizzy took a deep breath and grasped Will's hands tightly as she carefully planned out her words. After a few more minutes, she cleared her throat and bit her lip nervously. "Will, I'll always have a place in my heart for you. First loves are the hardest to forget. But I can honestly say that now, the only person I can imagine myself spending the rest of my life with is Jack. Years ago, you would've been my only dream, but I can't lie to you now. I love you, but not enough…" her voice trailed off as tears slipped over her lids and down her sun burnt cheeks.

"What would be enough?" Will asked, his voice weak and cracked.

Lizzy shook her head, her eyes closing before she said, "Nothing would be enough…"

Will looked up, his eyes finally cleared of the moisture, but sadness still rested within them. "I never thought this would happen." he said, his voice a little louder, but still cracked. Lizzy could hear a slight touch of anger in his tone.

"I can't help who I love. No one can, Will. Please understand…please?"

* * *

**Please read and review!!! Let me know if there's something I need to work on, that's what reviews are for after all. Thanks! AnnieOakley16~**


End file.
